


Totally Worth It

by dreaming_wide_awake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke the nerd, F/F, Lexa the soccer player, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, mostly cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke and Lexa belong to two very different groups, Clarke is a nerd and Lexa is the captain of the soccer team and the most popular girl in school, that doesn't stop Lexa being fascinated by the beautiful shy blonde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another new one, yes, I'm aware I have so many unfinished but this one just wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Drop me a comment and let me, also let me know if there's anything specific you would like to see in this story and I'll do my best to add it in.

If Lexa Woods thought that Senior Year at Polis High School was going to be any different to the previous three, by the start of the second week she knew that she was wrong, nothing much had changed at all. She and her group of friends were walking down the hall towards homeroom when they heard a laugh from the football idiots, so obviously, they all looked over to see what was going on.

In some schools the guys who played football were the popular kids, but it was slightly different at Polis. They were by no means the bottom of the pecking order, but due to the fact that they weren’t exactly very good, they weren’t at the top of the pile either. That spot was reserved for the girls’ soccer team, and as Lexa was the captain of the team, that made her the most popular girl in school by default.

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she saw what was going on, the football idiots were all standing and laughing at someone who had dropped all their books in front of the lockers. It didn’t take Lexa long to recognise the girl who was struggling to pick her books up while the boys all laughed, it was a girl she’d had a bit of a soft spot for since their very first day of High School when she had walked into Lexa when she wasn’t looking where she was going. Clarke Griffin.

Clarke was one of those people who easily fit into the ‘nerd’ category in the school, she had her own very small group of friends who were all equally as intelligent as she was, and she always just seemed to be trying to make it to graduation without becoming the cause of so many jokes. But Lexa liked her, she was fascinated by her in a way, not that she’d ever openly admit that.

With a sigh, Lexa started to walk in the direction of the blonde girl, her own friend group stopping and letting her do what she needed to do.

“Why did I think that you guys had maybe grown up over the summer,” Lexa said, pushing through the group, “I see I was mistaken and you’re all still idiots.”

“What did you just call me?” Finn Collins, captain of the football team, said as all his buddies stopped laughing and looked at Lexa.

“You heard me, Collins,” Lexa replied, “you’re an idiot. Does this make you feel like a big man? Does it make you feel special?”

“Let’s get out of here.” One of the other guys said to Finn.

As Lexa watched them walk away down the hall, high-fiving each other as they went, she crouched down and helped Clarke pick up her books.

“You okay?” Lexa said quietly to the blonde girl, getting nothing but a small shy nod in reply.

Lexa could count on one hand the amount of times that Clarke had actually talked to her outside a classroom, she didn’t take offence to it though, Clarke was just a shy girl who wasn’t used to people actually talking to her.

“Do you need a hand taking your books to your locker?” Lexa asked as the pair of them stood up, Lexa still holding a small pile of Clarke’s books.

Clarke glanced over at Lexa’s friends, who were all leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hall, talking amongst themselves.

“Don’t worry about them,” Lexa said with a small smile as Clarke looked back at her, “they’ll wait, or they’ll follow. Do you need help?”

“Sure.” Clarke replied, blushing slightly as she looked down and walked down the hall, Lexa easily catching up to her.  

“So,” Lexa said as they walked, “how was your weekend?”

Clarke mumbled something as they continued to walk, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her as she could feel people looking at her and Lexa, obviously wondering what the most popular girl in school was doing with someone like Clarke.

“Sorry, what was that?” Lexa asked, a teasing smile on her face, “I didn’t quite hear you. You’ll have to turn the volume up a little bit.”

Lexa mentally high-fived herself as she saw a small smile break across Clarke’s lips.

“It was good.” Clarke said, a little louder.

“Glad to hear that.” Lexa replied.

It didn’t take much longer before Clarke stopped in front of her locker, as she glanced at Lexa she could see the brunette’s friends had in fact followed them, which caused her to blush again. Rather than ask Lexa to hold her books for her while she opened her locker, she figured it was probably better to try and open it one handed, mentally face palming herself as she dropped her books on the floor, causing Lexa to literally laugh out loud at her. Though for some reason Clarke knew the brunette wasn’t making fun of her, she knew that she would’ve laughed herself if she had seen someone else do what she had just done.

As she got her locker open, Lexa handed her the books she had been holding before picking up the ones that were now on the floor.

“Anything else you need help with?” Lexa asked as Clarke put the rest of her books inside her locker.

“No,” the blonde replied, “thank you.”

“Anytime.” Lexa said with a flash of a smile, “see you in history, Clarke.”

With that Lexa turned back around and walked back down the corridor the way they had come, which made Clarke laugh a little too herself as Lexa had obviously gone out of her way to help her carry her books to her locker, though she had no idea why.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As Clarke made her way into her English class and over to her seat, next to Raven, she was still thinking about why Lexa had helped her carry her books. She knew from past experience that Lexa hated it when people were on the receiving end of bullies, she’d seen Lexa step in before when things had happened to other people, but she still didn’t know why Lexa would walk herself in the complete wrong direction just to help Clarke carry her books to her locker.

One example of Lexa stepping in to stop something happening had been not long after Raven got back to school after her accident. She had been the passenger in a car that was involved in a very bad crash, she had damaged her back to the point where she couldn’t walk properly and needed a brace on her leg, which had led to some idiots thinking it would be fun to push her over. Lexa had literally punched someone in the face when she’d seen them do it, risking getting into trouble, though nobody had been honest with the teacher about it. That had been back during Sophomore year of High School, and though people still made fun of Raven because of her leg, nobody had ever tried to physically hurt her again.

“Rumour has it that Lexa Woods helped you carrying your books to your locker.” Raven said as Clarke sat down next to her.

“Finn and his idiot football friends thought it would be fun to make me drop them…” Clarke said as she got her pen and book out of her bag.

“And Lexa just happened to carry them to your locker for you?” Raven asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

“She was just being nice.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“How many times have you seen Lexa Woods, the most popular girl in school, carry someone else’s books for them?” Raven said, causing Clarke to blush a little as she looked down at the table.

“Sophomore year,” Clarke said, turning to look at Raven like she had a ‘lightbulb’ moment, “she carried Costia’s books everywhere.”

“Totally different,” Raven said, shaking her head, “she was dating Costia, so unless there’s something you’re not telling me…”

Raven’s sentence stopped because, at that moment, Clarke had decided to take a drink from her water bottle, which led to the blonde coughing at what Raven was suggesting. Raven couldn’t stop the loud laugh that escaped her as she patted Clarke on the back to stop her from choking.

“That’s just ridiculous,” Clarke said as she managed to stop coughing, her face burning from the fact that everyone had been looking at her when she’d been coughing, “there’s no way that someone like Lexa would ever be interested in someone like me.”

“But you’d be interested in her?” Raven asked, another smirk on her lips, she loved teasing her blonde friend.

“Who wouldn’t be…” Clarke muttered, causing Raven to laugh again.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke was sitting with Raven, Monty and Jasper at their usual table in cafeteria. Sometimes Octavia sat with them, other times she didn’t, they never knew in advance if they were going to have her company on any particular day. She had started sitting with them a couple of years before, during their Sophomore year after she had shared a class with Raven. Then in their Junior year she got onto the soccer team so tended to flit between the two groups, though no one seemed to be too bothered by it.

While Clarke, Raven and the two boys were all chatting, none of them noticed that a couple of Finn’s football buddies were planning something. Two of the football players had large cups full of water and were walking in the direction of Clarke’s table with the obvious intention of dumping the water over one of the occupants.

“Hey!” Lexa yelled as she stood up from the popular kids table, glaring over in the direction of the two idiots who had obviously picked Clarke out as their target.

Clarke and Raven both turned around and looked behind them at the two idiots, at first they thought that Lexa had been shouting over at them but realised pretty quickly that wouldn’t be the case. The two guys looked over at Lexa, before looking at each other, then they muttered something and walked away.

“She isn’t always going to be there to protect you.” Finn said to Clarke as he walked past the table to catch up to his friends.

“That’s the second time that they’ve singled you out today,” Raven said as she looked at the blonde, “what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Clarke said with a small shrug, “I think they’re probably pissed off after this morning.”

“She’s still looking over here…” Jasper muttered.

Clarke glanced over to find that Lexa was indeed still looking over at their table, the blonde found her cheeks heating up slightly as Lexa smiled slightly as their eyes met. Raven’s laughter caused Clarke to blush more as she shook her head a little before looking down at the table.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Seriously, Lexa?” Ontari asked as she noticed Lexa’s small smile that was aimed at Clarke.

“What?” Lexa asked in reply, her brow furrowed a little as she looked at Ontari.

“Clarke Griffin?” the other girl said, “you could have any girl you wanted in this school, and she’s the one you’ve got a crush.”

“She’s a really sweet girl.” Lexa replied with a shrug, “she doesn’t deserve the crap she gets from Finn and his band of Neanderthals. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“I call bullshit.” Echo said.

“Clarke is a really nice girl,” Octavia said from her seat next to Lexa, “she’s super smart too.”

“And she’s not bad to look at,” Anya added with a shrug, “which also doesn’t hurt, right Lex?”

“You’re all assholes, you know that, right?” Lexa said, looking around the group, “apart from Octavia.”

“You need to think about this seriously,” Ontari said, “I know that as the most popular girl in school you’re breaking all the typical rules about how popular kids are supposed to behave, but anything starts between you two and all bets are off. Popular kids don’t date nerds, Lexa, that’s…”

“That’s ridiculous,” Lexa said with a sigh, shaking her head as she stood up, “who I choose to date is my business, no one else’s.”

“So, you do have a thing for her?” Ontari asked, a small smirk on her lips.

“So what if I do?” Lexa asked, “what are you going to do about it?”

“Okay,” Anya said, shaking her head as she stood up, knowing that Lexa was starting to lose her temper, “Let’s calm it down a little, okay. You…”

She looked at Ontari.

“Remember your place,” Anya said before turning to look at Lexa, “and you, go and take a walk or something.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke didn’t see Lexa again that day until the last lesson of the day, which was History, not really one of Clarke’s favourite subjects. Most of the class had come in and taken their seats by the time the teacher walked into the room, a quick glance around told Clarke that Lexa wasn’t there yet, which wasn’t really a surprise as the brunette was usually late to History. As the final bell went and the teacher walked over to close the door, Lexa quickly made her way in through the closing door.

“You’re cutting it a bit close, Ms Woods.” The teacher said as Lexa strolled to the back of the class and took her seat.

“In my seat before the door closed,” Lexa replied with a smirk as she sat down, “I’d say that makes me perfectly on time.”

The teacher fought to keep the smile off his lips as he shook his head and closed the door. Lexa was never really rude in class, it was more of a cheekiness which the majority of the teachers found endearing, the fact that she was in the top two percent of the school with her GPA didn’t hurt either. Obviously, she was hoping to get a soccer scholarship for college, but if that didn’t work out she certainly had the grades to get in most schools in the country.

“Okay,” Mr Jackson said as he walked back to his desk, “as I told you all last week, we’re starting our first project of the year this week. For this you’ll need to get into pairs…”

He stopped talking as chairs started scraping across the floor as the students all started to move towards people they would want to partner with. Clarke always hated it when they had to pick their own partners, as she was always one of the last people to end up with someone to work with, on more than one occasion she had ended up on her own.

“Can I trust you all to choose your own partners or do I need to pick people for you?” Mr Jackson said, getting a few muttered replies about people choosing their own partners.

Clarke sat looking down at her desk, knowing exactly how this was going to work out. They had an even number of students in this particular class, which meant that she would end up working with someone, but none of her small group was in this class with her, which meant that she would be working with someone who really didn’t want to work with her. She figured she’d just tell them that she’d do the work and they could just add their name to it when it came time to hand in the end project.

While Clarke was concentrating on pretending she wasn’t there, she heard a few people, mostly girls, asking Lexa if she wanted to work with them. The blonde jumped in her seat slightly when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone pull one of the desks closer to hers and sit down. Glancing over she did a quick double take when she saw it was Lexa.

“Is this okay?” Lexa asked, sensing Clarke’s discomfort.

The blonde nodded her head a little, hearing the mutterings around her, mostly people questioning why Lexa would choose to work with Clarke. Mr Jackson stood by his desk, a small smile playing on his lips, as he watched the whole thing unfold.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke and Lexa had exchanged phone numbers at the end of the class, as they were going to have to organise some time to meet up to work on their project. Clarke had actually suggested that evening after school, but Lexa had reminded her that she had soccer practice, but said she could meet up after that, and they had agreed that Lexa would go to Clarke’s house. Lexa knew that her parents would be home that evening, and Clarke was sure that her mom was working late, so to avoid the questions from parents Clarke’s house had seemed like the safer bet.

So, imagine Clarke’s surprise when she got home to see her mom’s car parked in the driveway.

“Mom?” Clarke called as she walked in through the front door of the house.

“In the kitchen, honey.” Abby replied.

Clarke took her shoes off and dropped her bag by the bottom of the stairs as she walked through to the kitchen to find her mom sitting with a glass of wine at the kitchen table.

“I thought you were working late tonight.” Clarke said as she walked past her mom and over to the fridge to get a drink.

“One of my colleagues has a family gathering of some sort on Sunday, so they took my late shift tonight, and I’m covering theirs on Saturday night.” Abby replied, a small smile tugging on her lips as she looked at her daughter, “why, is my being here tonight interrupting something you have planned?”

“It’s not like that,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little as she made her way over to the table and sat down, “we got assigned a new project in History today and I told the girl that I’m partnered up with that she could come round this evening to work on it.”

“And me being here would cramp your style, huh?” Abby asked, a soft smile on her lips.

“No, mom, it’s seriously nothing like that,” Clarke said with a sigh, her cheeks starting to flush, “she’s the most popular girl in school…”

“Did you actually choose to work with her, or is this another of those times when someone decides to work with you so that you’ll do all the work?” Abby asked, knowing all about Clarkes history with joint projects at school.

“She chose to work with me, actually.” Clarke said with a small shrug, “and she really doesn’t need me to do all the work, she’s in the top two percent with her GPA.”

“I thought you mentioned that the most popular girl at your school was the captain of the soccer team, Lexa something…” Abby said.

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke replied with a nod, “she is, she’s also really smart. She would’ve come over straight after school but she has soccer practice, so she’s coming round afterwards.”

“Maybe I should cook something for dinner then,” Abby said, standing up and walking over to the fridge to see what they had, “I’m sure she’ll be hungry and studying on an empty stomach is never good.”

“She might not want to eat dinner here, mom…” Clarke grumbled.

“Text her and ask her then.” Abby said, smiling at Clarke before she looked back in the fridge.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she got her phone out of her pocket and text Lexa.

 **Clarke** : Hi, it’s Clarke. My mom is home, she was wondering if you’d be interested in eating dinner. She thinks you’ll be hungry after practice and doesn’t think that studying on an empty stomach is a good idea.

She hit send before she could talk herself out of it, though she immediately realised that Lexa would know it was her without her putting ‘it’s Clarke’, also she thought pretty quickly that she should apologise for the mini essay. Just as she was typing out said apology, her phone beeped with a text.

 **Lexa:** Tell your mom I’d really appreciate that but not to put herself out if she wasn’t already going to cook something, I can always wait till I get home to eat.

 **Clarke:** I think she was planning on cooking something anyway, and she always cooks way too much just for two people. Is there anything that you don’t like or can’t eat?

 **Lexa:** I’ll eat anything that’s put in front of me. I need to get back to practice, Coach looks like he’s going to kill me. See you later, Clarke :)

 

x-x-x-x

 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Anya asked as Lexa ran back over to the field after putting her phone back in her jacket which was sitting off to the side of the field.

“Nothing.” Lexa replied, shaking her head.

“Didn’t she tell you,” Ontari said from where she was standing, “she has a date with Clarke.”

“It’s not a date,” Lexa groaned, “we’re working together on a project for class.”

“After Lexa decided that she was going to work with Clarke.” Ontari said, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

“Is there something entertaining you, Ms Winters?” Coach Titus asked when he saw Ontari smirking over at Lexa and Anya.

“No, sir.” Ontari replied, shaking her head.

“Good,” Titus said, “get warmed up.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The dinner was just about finished cooking when there was a knock at the front door. Clarke had managed to ignore the fact that the most popular girl in school would be going to her house by helping her mom with dinner, but as soon as that knock on the door came she suddenly felt nervous.

“Are you going to get that, or are you going to make her stay on the doorstep?” Abby asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Clarke shook her head a little and went to answer the door, it was obviously Lexa. She couldn’t stop the small smile that played on her lips when she saw the cute lopsided smile on Lexa’s lips.

“Hi,” Clarke said, “come in.”

“Thanks.” Lexa replied, walking inside as Clarke stepped aside.

“I need to apologise.” Clarke said as she closed the door and watched Lexa taking her shoes off, before the brunette looked back at her, her eyebrow arched in question slightly, “I didn’t think my mom was going to be home, she was supposed to be working late at the hospital, but she switched late shifts with someone who has a party or something on Sunday…”

Clarke’s words stopped when she saw Lexa fighting to stop a grin breaking out across her lips.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“You’re babbling,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “you really don’t need to apologise, Clarke.”

Clarke, again, couldn’t stop the slight blush which crept onto her cheeks, so in an attempt to hide it she walked towards the kitchen. What Clarke didn’t know was that Lexa found it adorable the way she would blush all the time, so the brunette smiled a little and shook her head as she followed Clarke through to the kitchen.

“You must be Lexa.” Abby said as she saw the brunette girl following her daughter.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Griffin,” Lexa said with a polite smile, “and thank you for the offer of dinner, it smells wonderful.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

After dinner was finished, and Lexa had even helped wash the dishes which Abby was surprised by, Clarke and Lexa were sitting in the den working on their history project.

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke said quietly, uncertainty clear in her words.

“Sure.” Lexa replied with a soft smile as she looked at the blonde.

“Why did you choose to work with me?” Clarke asked, “I know that pretty much everyone in the class wanted to work with you, but…”

“It’s nice to actually be able to work with someone who actually knows what they’re doing for once,” Lexa said, “rather than working with some cheerleader who spends all the time we’re supposed to be working looking at me like she wants to get me into bed.”

“Is that what usually happens?” Clarke asked, the hint of a smile on her lips.

“You wouldn’t believe that amount of times I’ve agreed to work with someone on a school project just to have them think it means I want to date them.” Lexa said with a laugh, “but I figured, working with you would mean that I could actually get good grades on something.”

“You’re in the top two percent for your GPA, I doubt you need me to help with your grades.” Clarke said, blushing again when she realised what she said, as she probably shouldn’t know about Lexa’s GPA, “I mean, Octavia mentioned that you were.”

“I am,” Lexa said with a nod, “but working with someone who spends all the time day dreaming about me like I’m a piece of art on a wall means I have to work twice as hard as I would to get a decent grade.”

“So, I shouldn’t day dream about you like you’re a piece of art on a wall,” Clarke said with a nod of her own, “I’ll make a note of that.”

Clarke’s sudden input of humour made Lexa laugh, and Clarke was certain she had never heard a sound like it, but she knew that she wanted to hear it again.

“Who would’ve thought it,” Lexa replied once she’d stopped laughing, “there is a sense of humour under that beautiful quiet exterior.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that night when Clarke was lying in bed trying to sleep, she couldn’t stop playing over and over the fact that Lexa Woods thought she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa invites Clarke to the party at the lake after the first home soccer game of the season, everything goes great until someone spikes Clarke's drink, but Lexa is there to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only posted the first part of this last night, but this has been running around in my head all day. Could be slightly angsty, but isn't really. Thanks for all the comments on the first part, it's good to see that people are excited about this story as I am. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think of this part.

 

A couple of days had passed since Clarke and Lexa started their History project, and other than a few exchanged text messages they hadn’t really talked. Lexa was busy with soccer practice and taking care of her younger brother, so they hadn’t had the chance to do anymore work together.

Clarke was once again sitting at her usual table with Raven and the guys, she was in the middle of a passionate conversation with Jasper about who would win a fight between Batman and Superman when someone walked over and sat down in the seat next to her, which caused Clarke to jump slightly in her seat.

“Hey.” Lexa said with a grin as Clarke looked at her.

“Hi…” Clarke replied, slightly confused about why Lexa was sitting at their table.

“Did you get lost on your way to your usual table?” Raven asked, a smirk on her lips as she looked at Lexa.

“I needed to ask Clarke a question,” Lexa said, “is that okay with everyone?”

“Depends on the question.” Raven said, “it’s going to have to be important to interrupt her current topic of discussion.”

“Which is what?” Lexa asked, looking at the blonde again.

“Who would win a fight between Batman and Superman.” Clarke replied, causing Lexa to laugh.

“Superman, hands down.” Lexa said, “Batman is just a regular guy in a suit.”

“See,” Clarke said, a small smile on her lips as she looked at Jasper, “told you.”

“But what if Batman had kryptonite?” Jasper asked.

“Then that wouldn’t be a fair fight,” Lexa replied, “that’d be cheating, and the fact that you’ve basically just admitted that he would need to cheat to win tells you everything that you need to know.”

“I like you,” Monty said with a smile, before looking to Clarke, “can we keep her?”

“I’m not sure if she’s toilet trained.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to lean back in her chair as she laughed, which caused Clarke to blush as the entire cafeteria looked over at their table.

“You wanted to ask Clarke something…?” Raven said, as Lexa stopped laughing.

“Oh right, yeah,” Lexa replied, “after every home game the soccer team have a party out by the lake, we’re having one on Friday, do you want to come?”

“And you couldn’t ask that by text message, because?” Raven asked, knowing from the look on Clarke’s face that she was trying to think up some excuse about why she couldn’t go.

“I’m hoping the fact that I’ve asked face to face means that she won’t come up with some lame excuse about why she can’t go.” Lexa said, a soft smile tugging on her lips as Clarke looked at her, the blonde knowing she’d be caught.

“I’ll have to talk to my mom.” Clarke replied honestly, “I think she’s going to be home Friday night.”

“Okay.” Lexa said with a small nod, “we’re studying at your house again tonight, right?”

Clarke nodded in reply.

“Then we can both talk to her about it,” Lexa continued, “I don’t drink at the parties, neither does Anya, so there’s at least two of us that will be mildly responsible.”

“Are we all invited, or just Clarke?” Raven asked, knowing that Clarke wouldn’t want to go on her own.

“You’re all more than welcome to come.” Lexa said with a smile as she looked around the small group.

“We’re in.” Jasper said as Monty nodded a little.

“If Clarke goes, I’ll go.” Raven added.

“Okay, cool.” Lexa said as she saw Anya and the others enter the cafeteria, “I’ll meet you at your house at about 5?”

“Sounds good.” Clarke said with a small smile.

Lexa returned the smile before she stood up and walked over to where Anya and the others were.

“Are you two friends now?” Jasper asked after Lexa had gone.

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied with a small shrug, “maybe.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

The rest of the school day had been totally uneventful, and when Clarke got home she was dreading talking to her mom about whether or not she could go to the party. They hadn’t talked about Clarke going to a party since Junior year when she had gone to a party that Octavia and her older brother were throwing, Clarke had ended up drinking way too much and was pretty ill the next day, so she knew that her mom wasn’t going to be too keen on her going to another party. She didn’t know whether she actually wanted her mom to say she couldn’t go or not, if she went it would mean that she could spend some more time with Lexa, but it also meant that she would be surrounded by a lot of people from school who would all probably be drinking.

Clarke had heard stories about the parties that the soccer team held, she knew all about the time one kid ended up in hospital after he got wasted and decided to jump out of a tree into the lake, breaking his leg in three places. From what she’d heard they had been toned down since then, but they were still pretty crazy.

“Hey honey.” Abby said as Clarke walked into the kitchen.

“Hey mom.” The blonde replied, “What’s that you’re working on?”

“We’re getting some new equipment at the hospital, Marcus wants me to look through this and see if it will actually be cost effective in the long run.” Abby said.

“You’ve been saying for months that you need new equipment.” Clarke said.

“I have,” Abby replied with a nod, “and it all looks good so far. No Lexa today?”

“She has practice again,” Clarke said, grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge, “she’s coming round once it’s finished.”

“Then I’ll get started on dinner again.” Abby said, putting the paperwork she had been looking at back in the folder, before standing up and walking over to the fridge.

“You don’t have to feed her you know, mom.” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“I know,” Abby said, a small smile tugging at her lips, “it’s nice to cook for more than just two people again, plus it’s nice to see you hanging out with people other than Raven, Jasper and Monty. Not that there’s anything wrong with them, it’s just nice to see your circle of friends expanding.”

“We’re working on a history project together, mom.” Clarke said, shaking her head a little and looking down at the bottle of juice in her hands as she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

“With the way the two of you were laughing the other night, it sounded more like a comedy than a history project.” Abby said, “she seems like a nice girl.”

“She is.” Clarke said with a nod, still not looking up at her mom, “She’s actually invited me out to a party this Friday.”

“What kind of party?” Abby asked as she started to get the ingredients for dinner ready.

“After every home game the soccer team have a party out by the lake.” Clarke replied, “their next home game is Friday and she asked if I wanted to go.”

“Is there likely to be drinking?” Abby asked.

“Probably,” Clarke said with a small shrug, “but Lexa said that she and Anya don’t drink at the parties so there’ll be someone sober there, plus if I go then Raven will go, so I’d need to stay sober to drive her home.”

“Do you want to go?” Abby said as she looked at Clarke.

“I think I do.” Clarke replied with a nod.

 

\--------------------

 

The party was already well underway at the lake by the time Clarke and Raven arrived, as soon as they got out of Clarke’s car they were both handed drinks by someone that neither of them knew. Clarke quickly handed Raven her drink and opted for a soft drink as she was supposed to be driving Raven home, so she wasn’t drinking alcohol. It hadn’t taken them long to spot Monty and Jasper, the two of them sitting with a small group not far from the fire, the way they grinned and waved at Clarke and Raven it was clear they were both already high.

After a while Clarke had started to really feel out of place, that feeling got worse when Raven was dragged off to dance by Octavia, Clarke opting to keep an eye on their drinks, so she sat on a log not far from the fire. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Finn and a couple of his friends looking her way before talking amongst themselves. As she was about to stand up and find somewhere else to sit, someone sat next to her.

“There you are.” Lexa said with a smile, “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

“My mom wanted to make sure that Raven and I had something to eat before we came here,” Clarke said with a small smile of her own, “and then she just had to double check that I had my house keys, and that my phone was fully charged up.”

“I wouldn’t even have to have met your mother to know that you’re an only child.” Lexa said with a laugh, “but your mom is awesome.”

“Is it really that different when you’re not an only child?” Clarke asked.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, my parents are awesome and I don’t have any doubt that they love me and are proud of me and everything, but when you have a younger brother, most of the focus goes there. They kind of trust me not to get myself into trouble.”

“How old is your brother?” the blonde asked.

“He’s 12,” Lexa said, a small smile on her lips, “and he is such a little shit.”

Before Clarke could say anything else, one of the cheerleaders walked over to them and stopped in front of Lexa.

“Come and dance, Lexa.” She said.

“I’m a little busy,” Lexa replied, “maybe later.”

“I’m sure your friend can spare you for a while,” the cheerleader said, glancing at Clarke, “right?”

“Sure.” Clarke said with a nod.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked as she looked at the blonde.

For some reason Clarke knew that if she wanted Lexa to stay then she would, but she didn’t want to ruin Lexa’s night, so she nodded slightly.

“I’ll come and find you soon.” Lexa said to Clarke as she was being dragged off by the cheerleader.

Clarke couldn’t stop the small smile on her lips as Lexa was literally dragged over to where the others were dancing.

 

x-x-x-x

 

By the time Lexa had finished dancing with the cheerleaders and went back to find the blonde, she found that Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She knew that the blonde hadn’t left because Raven was still there, sitting and talking to Anya and Octavia. She walked over to the three of them.

“Have you seen Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Not for about an hour.” Raven replied, shaking her head, “I think she was talking to Murphy last time I saw her.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said, before turning around and searching for Murphy.

She found him sitting with Monty and Jasper.

“Where’s Clarke?” she asked him.

Murphy furrowed his brow as he looked at her, obviously thinking hard.

“Cute blonde you were talking to about an hour ago, ringing any bells?” Lexa added.

“Oh,” he said, suddenly realising who Lexa was talking about, “Atom wanted to talk to her.”

He pointed in the general direction of a couple of benches which were a little way back from the fire, it didn’t take Lexa long to spot Clarke. She was sitting with Atom and another of the football guys, laughing at something. An uneasy feeling started to build in the pit of Lexa’s stomach, for some reason she knew that something wasn’t right. As she made her way over to the bench she saw Finn and the other members of the football team sitting on another set of benches not too far away, the look on Finn’s face made her skin crawl.

“Hey.” Lexa said as she reached Clarke and Atom.

“Lexa,” Clarke said, a big smile on her face as she looked at the brunette, “you’re here.”

“I am,” Lexa replied with a nod, “you okay?”

“Mhm,” Clarke nodded, “I was just talking to…”

Clarke started clicking her fingers like she was trying to remember Atom’s name.

“Atom.” Lexa said.

“That’s it.” Clarke said with a nod.

The way Clarke was acting, and the fact that she was swaying slightly and slurring her words set alarm bells ringing in Lexa’s head. She crouched down in front of the blonde, resting her hands on Clarke’s legs.

“Hey, pretty girl,” She said, causing Clarke to look at her and smile, “have you been drinking?”

“Noooo,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “maybe. I don’t know.”

Lexa looked at Atom, obviously expecting him to answer the question that Clarke couldn’t.

“It’s just lemonade.” He said.

“What else has she been drinking?” Lexa asked.

“Nothing.” Atom replied, shaking his head.

“You’re really pretty,” Clarke said, poking Lexa’s cheek a little before she giggled, “did I ever tell you that?”

“Does she look like someone who has just been drinking lemonade?” Lexa said, keeping her attention on Atom, before her eyes softened again as she looked at Clarke, “can I have a bit of your drink?”

Clarke nodded again and held her cup out towards Lexa, who sniffed it before taking a small mouthful, spitting it out immediately when she realised it wasn’t just lemonade.

“That’s not just lemonade,” Lexa said, pouring the drink out on the floor, “where did you get this?”

Atom looked over to where Finn and the others had been sitting, there was a bottle sitting on the table, but the guys were long gone.

“Leave,” Lexa said, her eyes fixed on Atom, “now.”

He didn’t say anything, he just stood up and left as quickly as he could, his buddy going with him.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, looking back at the blonde, “I’m going to take you home, okay.”

“Okay,” Clarke said with a nod, before gasping a little, “no, you can’t, my mom will kill me if I go home drunk.”

“I don’t think you’re drunk, honey,” Lexa said, standing up and taking her jacket off before laying it over Clarke’s shoulders, “I think someone spiked your drink. Tell you what, why don’t I text your mom and tell her that we decided to leave the party early and go to my place to watch a movie, and that you fell asleep, I can drop you home in the morning?”

Clarke’s mood had dropped immediately after Lexa had said she thought her drink was spiked, long gone was the happy Clarke who had been laughing only minutes ago.

“I don’t feel so good…” she said.

“Come on,” Lexa said, holding her hand out to Clarke, “let’s get you out of here.”

“I’m supposed to be driving Raven home.” Clarke said as she stood up, taking Lexa’s hand.

The brunette quickly put her arm around Clarke’s waist as she started to sway around as she walked.

“I can take Raven home,” Lexa said, “let’s get you to my car and I’ll go and get her, okay?”

“Okay.” Clarke said with a nod.

After Lexa had safely gotten Clarke into the passenger seat of her car, she went back over to where she had seen Raven talking to Anya.

“Did you find her?” Raven asked as Lexa reached them.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a sigh and a nod, “someone spiked her drink, I think. I’m going to take her back to mine so I can keep an eye on her and she can sleep it off, she mentioned that she was supposed to be driving you home, I can drop you off if you want.”

“I can take Raven home.” Anya said, looking between the two of them.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked.

“I haven’t had a drop to drink, so I’m good to drive.” Anya replied with a nod.

“Would that work for you, Raven?” Lexa said as she looked at the girl.

It didn’t take much for Lexa to notice the apprehensive look on Raven’s face. She looked at Anya and motioned with her head for her to give them a minute. As soon as Anya had walked away, Lexa crouched down in front of where Raven was sitting.

“Talk to me, Reyes.” She said.

“I’m… I’m not good in cars.” Raven said, pointing down to her braced leg, “the only people I really trust to drive me anywhere are Clarke and her mom…”

“That’s understandable,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “you can ride with me and Clarke if you want, but Anya is one of the safest drivers I know, you’ll be perfectly safe with her.”

“You sure?” Raven asked.

“Very.” Lexa said with a small nod and another smile.

“Okay.” Raven said with a nod of her own.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“You’re back early.” Gustus said as Lexa walked in through the front door, the small smile on his lips dropping away as he saw Lexa literally holding Clarke up as they walked.

“Someone spiked her drink,” Lexa explained, “I can’t take her home like this, and I couldn’t leave her on her own.”

“Sit her down here.” Gustus said as he stood up from the sofa, “I’ll go and get some water.”

“Thanks, dad.” Lexa said as she helped Clarke into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

Aden was quietly watching on from where he was sitting in his favourite chair.

“Is she okay?” he asked.

“She’ll be fine,” Lexa replied, “she just needs to sleep. Can you run upstairs and grab that soft blanket off my bed?”

“Of course.” Aden said with a nod, before he stood up.

“Thanks buddy.” Lexa said.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had absolutely no idea where she was when she woke up the next morning. She squinted her eyes as she looked around the bedroom she was in, finding nothing at all familiar she started to panic. She had no idea whose room she was in or how she got there. Her head was pounding, like the worst hangover she’d ever had, though she didn’t remember drinking any alcohol the night before. The panic started to get worse when she realised that she didn’t really remember too much at all of the night before.

She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to remember something, anything. Her increased breathing caused the person who was lying next to her to stir, but Clarke still didn’t open her eyes.

“Breathe, Clarke,” Lexa said softly as she softly brushed the hair from the blonde’s face, “you’re safe, just breathe.”

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, opening her eyes and immediately finding the calming pools of green looking back at her.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked, laughing softly as Clarke groaned and closed her eyes again, the brunette didn’t stop softly brushing her fingers through her hair, “that good, huh?”

“What happened last night?” Clarke asked, opening her eyes again and looking at Lexa.

“You don’t remember?” the brunette asked in reply, the blonde shaking her head slightly, “I think someone spiked your drink, I’m not sure who, but when I find out they’re going to wish they were never born.”

“Where are we?” Clarke asked, once again looking around the room.

“My room,” Lexa replied, “I was going to take you home, but you said your mom would kill you, so I brought you back to mine so you could sleep it off.”

“Oh shit, my mom is…” Clarke said, bringing one of her arms up and over her face.

“Your mom is fine,” Lexa said, “she thinks we left the party early and came back here to watch a movie, and you fell asleep. As far as she knows everything is fine.”

Suddenly Clarke realised that she wasn’t in the clothes she had gone out in the night before, she lifted her arm and looked at Lexa, the blush on the brunette’s face told her that she knew what Clarke was thinking.

“You threw up on yourself, I figured you wouldn’t really be comfortable sleeping like that, so I managed to get you into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.” Lexa said, the blush in her cheeks darkening, “I didn’t take your bra off though, so… you know.”

Clarke couldn’t help but think that the way Lexa was blushing was really cute.

“Thank you.” She said, “for taking care of me.”

“Anytime.” Lexa replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know if there's anything you would like to see in this one, I'll see if I can work it in :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing this one, and I'm hoping you're all liking reading it as much. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think. Also, don't forget if there's anything you would like to see in this one, let me know and I'll try and work it in.

Lexa was pacing around outside the locker rooms, she had just got out of her lesson after lunch when she heard whispers about what happened in PE. Clarke had been taken to hospital after colliding with Ontari during basketball, and hitting her head. From what Raven had told Lexa, it wasn’t anything serious, but they just wanted to make sure that Clarke didn’t have some kind of head injury. If Lexa had stopped and thought about it, she would’ve realised that it had been an accident and Ontari hadn’t done it on purpose, but her mind just didn’t seem to have any rational space when it came to Clarke.

Anya spotted Lexa before Ontari did, but she couldn’t get to her before Lexa had Ontari pinned up against the wall, everyone else was standing around in a stunned silence.

“It was an accident.” Ontari said, trying to calm Lexa down, “Come on, Lexa, you know I wouldn’t hurt her on purpose.”

Before Lexa could say anything, a teacher walked out of a near-by room.

“What’s going on here?” the teacher asked.

Lexa didn’t say anything, she just shook her head as she let Ontari go, before she turned and walked down the hallway.

“You okay?” Anya said to Ontari.

“Yeah,” Ontari said with a nod, “I’m good, go after her.”

Anya nodded a little before following after Lexa. She caught up to the girl after she left the school and was walking towards her car.

“Lexa,” Anya said, running to catch up to her before she got in her car, “slow down a minute.”

Lexa stopped before she got in her car and turned to look at her friend.

“Ontari meant what she said, it was an accident,” Anya said, “I was there. They both went up for the same ball, neither of them saw the other, Clarke just came off a little worse. She said she was fine and didn’t need to go to the hospital, but you know how they get with head injuries.”

“Yeah.” Lexa said with a sigh and a nod as she opened her car door.

“Where are you going?” Anya asked.

“To make sure she’s okay.” Lexa replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And what do you want me to tell Coach?” the other girl asked, “we have practice after school remember.”

“I don’t know, Anya,” Lexa said with a sigh, “make something up, tell him the truth, I don’t care right now.”

With that Lexa got in her car and drove to the hospital. She hadn’t missed a soccer practice since she got on the team, even playing with an injury more than once. Soccer was pretty much her life, nothing had ever come before it, but this time was different. Ever since Clarke had got her drink spiked a couple of days before, Lexa had felt extra protective of the girl, though she knew she wasn’t to blame for the drink being spiked, she was the one who had asked Clarke to go to the party. She had then left her alone while she went to dance, so she did feel, in some small part, responsible for what had happened to her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Lexa,” Abby said with a smile as she walked into the ER reception area of the hospital, after getting a call that someone was asking about Clarke, “what are you doing here?”

“Is Clarke okay?” Lexa asked.

“She’s fine, honey,” Abby replied, “other than a headache, she’s just fine. Shouldn’t you still be at school?”

“Yeah, I… I just wanted to make sure she’s okay.” Lexa said.

“Why don’t I take you to see her.” Abby said, a soft smile on her lips as she motioned for Lexa to follow her.

Lexa followed Abby to a small side room where Clarke was sitting on a bed, her legs hanging over the side. When she walked into the room she realised she had absolutely no idea what to say, it was like she suddenly realised that she had literally skipped school to make sure that Clarke was okay, mentally she reminded herself that wasn’t the thing that normal friends do. Part of her wasn’t even sure if she and Clarke were friends, not really, she wanted them to be, obviously what she really wanted was for them to be more than friends.

“Lexa.” Clarke said with a smile when she saw the brunette.

“Hey,” Lexa replied with a small nervous smile of her own, “I wanted to check that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Clarke said with a nod, “I didn’t even need to come here, but you know what the school get like when you hit your head pretty hard.”

Lexa nodded a little.

“I’d be even better if I could go home.” Clarke said, looking at Abby who was still in the room.

“I told you I can take you home when I finish my shift.” Abby replied with a smile, “Even though you feel fine now, you might not feel so great later, and you shouldn’t be on your own.”

“I can drive her home.” Lexa said quickly, without even realising what she was saying, “I mean, if that’d be okay…”

“That would be really helpful.” Abby said as she looked at the girl.

When Lexa and Clarke left about 10 minutes later Abby couldn’t stop the smile playing on her lips, she liked Lexa, and she truly believed that someone like Lexa would be good for Clarke.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Raven just text me and said something about you pinning Ontari to the wall near the locker rooms.” Clarke said, glancing at Lexa as the two of them sat on the sofa at Clarke’s house.

“Should’ve realised that wouldn’t take long to get around.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes as she sighed.

“You pinned her to the wall?” Clarke asked.

“Kinda…” Lexa said with a small nod, “I hadn’t heard the whole story, all I knew was that you’d had to go to hospital because of something that happened while the two of you were playing basketball.”

“She’s your friend, Lex,” Clarke said, “you really think she would’ve done it on purpose?”

Lexa didn’t fail to notice that Clarke had called her ‘Lex’ rather than Lexa, nor did she fail to notice the butterflies that simple word caused in her stomach, she was in serious trouble.

“If I’d have thought about it rationally, obviously, I would’ve realised that she wouldn’t have done it on purpose,” Lexa admitted, “but for some reason rational thought and you don’t really go well together… I like you, Clarke, a lot, and the thought of someone hurting you pisses me off.”

Lexa kept her eyes fixed on the television screen as she waited for Clarke to tell her that the feeling wasn’t mutual, which is what she was expecting to happen.

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke asked, turning on the sofa so she was looking at Lexa rather than the television, she saw the brunette nod slightly, “Why did you invite me to the party on Friday?”

“Because I wanted you there,” Lexa replied, looking at the blonde, “I enjoy spending time with you, Clarke.”

“But you didn’t spend that much time with me at the party.” Clarke said.

“I asked you if you minded me going to dance, you said no.” Lexa said, her brow furrowed a little.

“If I’d have said yes, would you really not have gone to dance with the cheerleader?” Clarke asked.

“Of course I wouldn’t have danced with the cheerleader.” Lexa replied, “but you said you didn’t mind, so…”

“Maybe I minded…” Clarke said quietly, but it was still loud enough for Lexa to hear her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Abby arrived back home she found both Lexa and Clarke asleep on the sofa, if it wasn’t a school night she probably wouldn’t have woken them up, but it was and she was pretty sure that Lexa needed to go home. Knowing exactly how her daughter was when woken up, she decided to wake Lexa first.

“Lexa,” she said, causing the young brunette to jump a little as she woke up, “it’s 9:30 honey, what time are you due home?”

“I sent my dad a text earlier and told him where I was, so I don’t have to be home for another hour or so,” Lexa replied, stretching her arms above her head, Clarke’s head still resting on her legs, “I need to stop off at Anya’s though, see how much trouble I’m in for skipping out on soccer practice.”

A small smile played across Abby’s lips as she watched Lexa move very carefully so not to wake Clarke.

“Will Clarke be in school tomorrow?” Lexa asked as she put her jacket on.

“I’m not sure, it depends if her headache has gone or not.” Abby said, “I’ll get her to text you in the morning if she’s not coming in, would that be okay?”

“That’d be great,” Lexa said with a smile, “if she’s not coming in I’ll get the work she misses from her teachers. Oh, we made dinner, there’s some in the fridge for you.”

“You really didn’t need to do that, but thank you.” Abby replied.

“Wasn’t a problem.” Lexa said, “see you later Mrs Griffin.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Clarke arrived at the school the following morning she was very aware of the looks she was getting from certain people, she could hear them whispering something, it sounded like whatever was going on was her fault. Though she obviously had no idea what was going on, or how it was her fault. She made her way to her locker, finding Raven waiting there for her.

“How’s the head, Griff?” Raven asked as the blonde opened her locker and put her books inside.

“Still a little sore, but apparently I have a really hard head.” Clarke said, making Raven laugh a little.

A group of girls walked past the pair and Clarke could easily hear them say ‘we’re going to lose tonight, and it’s all her fault’, she looked at Raven, her brow furrowed a little.

“What’s that all about?” Clarke asked.

“Coach Titus has benched Lexa for tonight’s soccer game.” Raven replied, “Anya said it was something to do with her getting her priorities straight or something.”

“Because she missed practice yesterday.” Clarke said with a sigh, realising that the whispers were true, it was her fault.

At that moment, Lexa and Anya walked over to Clarke and Raven.

“Hey,” Lexa said, a smile on her lips as she saw Clarke, “how are you feeling?”

“I was doing okay,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “then I get here and find out that you’ve been benched for tonight’s game, and it’s my fault, so now I feel like crap.”

“It’s only one game,” Lexa said with a shrug, “and it’s really not your fault. I’m the one who chose not to go to practice yesterday, it’s on me. Plus, we can beat the team we’re playing with our eyes closed, they haven’t scored against us for three years.”

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel better…” Clarke muttered.

“Is it working?” Lexa asked with a grin, causing Clarke to laugh.

The laughter died down as Ontari walked over to the group.

“Clarke,” she said, “listen, I just want to say I’m sorry about yesterday, it really wasn’t intentional…”

“I know,” Clarke said, interrupting her ramble, “I’m as much to blame as you are, neither of us were looking at anything other than the ball. It’s all good.”

Ontari smiled a little and nodded, her eyes flicking to Lexa who had her own green eyes fixed on a spot on the floor, her jaw clenched slightly. She groaned a little as Clarke nudged her with her elbow.

“I’m sorry for pinning you to the wall.” Lexa mumbled.

“What was that?” Ontari asked, a smirk on her lips, “I didn’t quite catch it.”

“I said, I’m sorry for pinning you to the wall.” Lexa repeated as she looked at Ontari.

“To be honest, I think I’d have done the same thing if I’d heard that my girlfriend had gone to the hospital.” Ontari said, before walking away, leaving a very shocked Clarke and Lexa in her wake.

“We’re not… she’s not…” Lexa stuttered, “hey, bitch, she’s not my girlfriend.”

Ontari turned back and faced them, shrugging a little before laughing as she turned around and continued down the hall. Lexa looked at Clarke, who was blushing a lot, and obviously wishing the floor would just open up and swallow her as everyone in the hallways stopped and looked over.

“I’m just going to…” Lexa said, motioning with her hand in the direction that Ontari had gone, the other girl could still be heard laughing as she walked down the hall, “I’ll see you later.”

With that, Lexa ran off in the direction Ontari had gone. Anya and Raven both laughed as they saw Lexa catch up to the other girl, and punch her in the arm, which just caused Ontari to laugh harder.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Raven dragged Clarke along to the soccer game, when Clarke would’ve much rather been anywhere else. As the game got going Clarke could see Lexa jump up from the bench and shout something to Anya, they couldn’t hear what she shouted, but when the other team scored they saw Lexa turn and kick a water bottle against the bench, her hands clenched into fists.

“Well there goes that three-year record where this team didn’t score against them.” Raven said with a huff, before noticing the look on Clarke’s face, “hey, Griff, you heard what Lexa said earlier, this isn’t your fault.”

“Like anyone is going to actually pay attention to that if they lose,” Clarke replied with a sigh, “I’m probably going to have to move schools or something, you think my mom would be cool with home-schooling?”

“I don’t think your girlfriend would be cool with that.” Raven said with a smirk.

“She’s not… we’re not…” Clarke stuttered, repeating the same words Lexa had said earlier, “we’re just friends, after this I’m not even sure we’ll be that.”

“Right,” Raven said, “because friends look at each other like they literally hung the stars in the sky.”

“What the heck are you talking about?” Clarke asked looking at Raven.

“Are you telling me that you seriously haven’t noticed the way Lexa looks at you?” Raven asked in reply, laughing at the blank look on Clarke’s face, “she’s got a serious thing for you, Clarke, and apparently, you’re the only one who can’t see it.”

“Well, what’s going on with you and Anya?” Clarke said, trying to change the subject.

“She gave me a ride home from the party on Friday,” Raven replied with a shrug, “she’s pretty cool once you get past that resting bitch face thing she does 99% of the time. But this isn’t about me and Anya, this is about you and Lexa.”

“There is no me and Lexa.” Clarke said, shaking her head, “we’re just friends, nothing more.”

“She wants it to be more.” Raven said, “that’s blatantly obvious, she missed soccer practice for you.”

“I didn’t ask her to.” Clarke sighed.

“You didn’t have to.” Raven replied.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As the second half of the game started Clarke saw Lexa take her jacket and tracksuit pants off, it was obvious that Titus was putting her on, and after Lexa scored her first goal after being on the pitch for less than 5 minutes it was clear why. He’d obviously decided that Lexa had suffered enough and learnt her lesson.

They ended up winning the game 4-1, with Lexa scoring a hat trick. Raven and Clarke decided to wait around after the game, Raven mentioning that Anya had invited both of them out to eat with the team afterwards.

“Told you it was nothing to worry about.” Lexa said with a grin as she walked up to Clarke.

“You were losing.” Clarke reminded her, “until Titus put you on in the second half. Bet you won’t be missing practice again any time soon, huh?”

“That depends if you decide to headbutt the floor again.” Lexa said with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Anyone have plans this weekend?” Octavia asked as she sat in the booth with Raven, Clarke, Lexa, Anya and Ontari.

“My folks are back from their business trip, so I’ll have to be the dutiful daughter this weekend.” Ontari groaned.

“I’m thinking about going to the cinema.” Clarke said.

“What do you want to see?” Lexa asked as she looked at the blonde.

Before Clarke could say anything, Raven jumped in and answered the question.

“Beauty and the Beast.” Raven said, “Clarke’s a massive Disney fan.”

“Can’t go wrong with a Disney movie.” Lexa replied with a shrug, sharing a small smile with Clarke.

“Then you can go with her,” Raven said, half-jokingly, “not sure I can sit through 2 hours of singing.”

“I can go on my own,” Clarke said, shaking her head a little, “I really don’t mind.”

“I’ll go with you,” Lexa said, blushing a little as the entire table dropped into silence and looked at her, “I mean, if you want to, so you don’t have to go on your own. Unless of course you want to go on your own, in which case that’s cool too…”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” Clarke asked.

“Because going to the cinema with you would be such a hardship,” Lexa said sarcastically, “of course I don’t mind, Clarke, in fact I think it’d like it, a lot.”

“Fucking gay disaster.” Anya muttered, shaking her head as she threw a fry at Lexa.


	4. Important note

Explanation time, I’ve been having a difficult time with my illness (bipolar) over the last few months, my moods have been pretty manic and that isn’t a good time to try and be creative. Because of that I’ve had no access to a laptop (I actually smashed up my last one, have a new one now though) and I’ve been forcing myself to stay off the internet because I wanted to literally delete everything that I’ve ever written.

Everything has balanced out again now with new medication (and a lot of help from friends) so I’m posting this note on all of my on-going fanfictions to find out if anyone is interested in me actually continuing them as it has been so long since I updated. Reply in the comments and let me know either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise, but I'm getting a migraine and should probably go and lay down in a dark room or something. Hope you enjoy it.

Anya could tell what kind of day it was going to be as she saw the look on Lexa’s face when she arrived at school, it was literally a look that said, ‘touch me and I’ll punch you in the face’, most other people would’ve turned and walked in the other direction when they saw it, but not Anya. She walked right over to where Lexa was.

“Okay, what happened to you,” Anya said, “you look like someone just ran over your puppy, and I know for a fact that you don’t have a puppy, so what’s up?”

“You know I’m supposed to be going with Clarke this weekend,” Lexa said, causing Anya to nod in reply, usually Anya would’ve made some smart ass comment about not being able to forget, but with the mood that Lexa was in that would probably just get her a punch, so nodding was the safest option, “well, my mom had to leave town this morning, something about this important case that her firm is working on, and my dad is working over the weekend, so…”

“So, you’re stuck looking after your little brother.” Anya replied with an understanding nod, “maybe you could take him with you, or you know, change your plans with Clarke.”

Lexa didn’t notice Clarke walking closer to where she and Anya were standing, but Anya certainly did, with a quick glance around she saw that they had stopped close to Clarke’s locker. Anya fought to keep the small smile from her lips as she thought about how fate sometimes has a messed-up way of sorting things out.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Lexa asked as she looked at Anya, “Just go up to her and say, ‘hey, Clarke, I know we’re supposed to be going to the movies this weekend, but my parents hate me and are trying to ruin my life, so how would you feel about hanging out with me and my irritating kid brother instead’?”

“Actually,” Clarke said from where she was standing putting her books in her locker, which caused Lexa to literally jump, “that could be fun.”

Anya couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her at the look on Lexa’s face as Clarke talked, once she had finished laughing she just smirked at Lexa and turned around and walked away down the hallway.

“Are you serious?” Lexa asked as she turned and looked at the blonde girl.

“Yes,” Clarke replied with a nod, “unless you don’t want me to be serious about it, in which case…”

“I didn’t actually think you’d want to hang out with my kid brother,” Lexa said, interrupting Clarke, a soft smile playing on her lips at the other girls rambling, “we were supposed to be going to the movies, there’s a big difference between that and spending time with me and Aden.”

“Like I said, it could be fun,” Clarke said with a shrug, “the only experience I have with a sibling relationship is O and Bellamy, it might be fun to hang out with an actual kid.”

“Okay,” Lexa replied with a nod, “if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Clarke said with a laugh, “the movie is still going to be there next weekend if you still want to go with me…”

“I’d like that.” Lexa said with a smile.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So,” Raven said as she caught up with Clarke on the way into the cafeteria, “are you ready for your date with Lexa this weekend?”

“Firstly,” Clarke said, glancing at Raven, “it’s not a date. I’m almost certain it’s not a date. Secondly, plans have changed, we’re not going to see the movie anymore.”

“What?” Raven asked, “why not?”

“Something came up for Lexa, I’m not sure what but apparently her parents hate her and are trying to ruin her life,” Clarke replied as they walked towards the counter to get their food, “so we’re hanging out with her kid brother instead.”

“So, even though she can’t go with you to watch the movie, you’re still hanging out?” Raven said, a smirk playing on her lips, “interesting.”

“Why is that interesting?” Clarke said, shaking her head, “don’t friends hang out?”

“Yeah,” Raven replied, as she and Clarke decided what they wanted for lunch, “but friends don’t look at each other the way Lexa looks at you. That girl looks at you like friends is the furthest thing from her mind, and the sooner you open your eyes and see it, the better it will be for everybody.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that day, Lexa was at practice as usual, when she saw Finn and his idiot football buddies standing near the side-lines.

“Do you have to practice every day?” Finn shouted to nobody in particular, “wow.”

“Ignore him, Lex,” Anya said as she saw Lexa’s eyes fixed on the group, “you know they’re just here to piss you off.”

“I know,” Lexa said with a sigh as she rolled her neck a little, “just the fact that we have to breathe the same air as them pisses me off, so they don’t have to try too hard.”

“It makes sense now why Lexa is so desperate that she’s going after Clarke,” Finn said, obviously talking to his buddies but wanting Lexa to hear, “she spends all her time playing soccer, better go for the girls where she doesn’t have to put a lot of effort in. I guess we really did her a favour at the party by spiking her drink.”

Just at that moment Ontari passed the ball to Lexa.

“Lexa,” Anya said as Lexa turned her body slightly and pulled her leg back, “no.”

Anya was too slow as she tried to stand in front of Lexa, as the brunette put all her power behind the ball, kicking it straight at Finn, hitting him directly between the legs, dropping him very quickly to the floor.

“Woods!” Coach Titus yelled.

“Sorry Coach,” Lexa replied, lifting her hand slightly, “that totally hit the outside of my foot, unfortunate miskick…”

Lexa ran over to get the ball from where it now lay a little distance away from where Finn was still lying on the floor.

“Fucking bitch,” Finn spat between his teeth, glaring in Lexa’s direction, “you’re going to pay for that, my girl…”

“Don’t worry Finn,” Lexa said as she picked up the ball, a smirk playing on her lips, “I’m sure your girl only knows where your dick is because she uses a tracking number to find it, so no damage done.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Hey dad.” Lexa said as she walked into the house and dropped her bag down next to the stairs before walking into the living room.

“So I see the world as you know it didn’t end, huh?” Gustus asked as Lexa dropped down onto the sofa, “you manage to rearrange the plans you had for this weekend?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said, “she’s going to come round here.”

“Who?” Aden asked from his chair.

“Clarke,” Lexa replied, her eyes fixed on the television, “a friend of mine from school.”

“The girl that you brought back here after the party?” Gustus asked.

“Yep, the very same one.” Lexa said, her lips pulling up into a small smile.

“You like her.” Aden said as he looked at his sister.

“She’s a friend.” Lexa replied.

“Yeah, but you want her to be more than that,” Aden said, “you want her to be your girlfriend.”

“Shut up you idiot,” Lexa said, throwing a cushion at her younger brother, “you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You just smiled,” Aden pointed out, launching the cushion back at her, “that means you like her.”

“A lot of things make me smile, Aden,” Lexa said, “it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Does Anya know?” Aden asked.

“Dad,” Lexa said, looking at Gustus, “how attached are you and mom to having two kids?”

Gustus laughed as he stood up.

“I’m going to get dinner ready,” he said as he walked towards the kitchen, before he stopped and looked back at his daughter, “it is nice to see you smiling again though.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke hangs out with Lexa and Aden, Lexa reads a situation wrong, or does she...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

After getting a text at just after lunch time from Lexa, Clarke had gone over to Lexa’s house, and was now standing in the open gate in the large fence that ran around Lexa’s backyard. A smile playing on her lips as she stood and watched Lexa playing soccer with her younger brother.

“She shoots,” Lexa said, kicking the ball towards the goal, “she scores!”

Clarke couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as Lexa ran over and picked Aden up, putting him over her shoulder before she ran around the yard, stopping rather abruptly as she spotted Clarke.

“Er… hey, Clarke.” Lexa said as she dropped Aden back down to his feet, the young boy laughing at Lexa’s clear embarrassment.

“Hey,” Clarke replied, “is this a bad time?”

“No,” Lexa said, shaking her head as she rubbed the back of her neck, “come on in.”

Aden continued laughing as Clarke walked into the yard.

“I’m just going to go and change,” Lexa said, “I’m all sweaty. Make yourself useful, kid, get Clarke a drink.”

“Sure thing.” Aden said, shaking his head a little as Lexa walked into the house, “I need to tell Anya about this.”

“I don’t think Lexa would like that too much.” Clarke replied with a laugh as she followed the younger boy into the house through a set of double doors that lead straight into the kitchen.

“It’ll be worth it though.” Aden said, shooting Clarke a grin, which made the blonde laugh again as she shook her head, “what would you like to drink?”

“Got any juice?” Clarke asked.

“Sure,” Aden said, walking over to the fridge, “we have orange or apple.”

“Orange would be great.” Clarke said with a small smile.

Clarke watched as Aden opened the fridge and took out the juice, putting it on the counter before getting three glasses. While he was pouring the juice out Clarke noticed a letter sitting on the breakfast counter, her eyes automatically scanned over it, even though she knew it was none of her business. She saw that it was from the USA National Women’s soccer team, letting Lexa know that she had been invited to a trial for the under 19 team.

“That arrived this morning,” Aden said, putting one of the glasses down next to the letter, “I think dad is more hyped about it than Lexa.”

“Is she not excited about it?” Clarke asked.

“She is,” Aden said, “but she said it’s just a trial, there’ll be a lot of other girls there, other girls who might be better than she is. Plus, she’s worried about what mom is going to say.”

“I would’ve thought your mom would be proud.” Clarke said as she looked at Aden.

“It depends on the day,” Aden said with a sigh, “mom thinks that education is more important, she thinks that Lexa spends too much time playing soccer.”

“Professional soccer is not a viable career choice,” Lexa said as she walked into the kitchen, “apparently.”

“Normally I would agree, but for you it obviously is.” Clarke said, as Lexa picked the letter up and put it in a drawer in the kitchen.

“Maybe,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “but I don’t think my mom is ever going to see it like that. It’s part of why I’ve worked as I hard as I have to get the GPA that I do. Maybe if I get into a good college on my grades, my mom won’t have any objection to me still playing soccer.”

“But what do you want to do?” Clarke asked, as she looked at Lexa, noticing that she looked a little defeated.

“I want to play soccer,” Lexa said with a sigh, “but we don’t always get what we want in life.”

“Maybe if mom comes to watch you play, she’ll see how good you are.” Aden said with a soft smile as he handed Lexa a glass of juice.

“We both know that mom is really busy with the cases she’s working on,” Lexa said, ruffling Aden’s hair as she took the glass, “thanks, kid. Didn’t you have some homework that you were supposed to do today?”

“I have some homework that I need to have done by Monday,” Aden admitted, “but I can do it tomorrow.”

“But, if you do it today, then you don’t have to worry about it tomorrow.” Lexa said.

“Why do you always have to be right.” Aden groaned dramatically as he walked towards the stairs.

“It’s a gift,” Lexa said, laughing as Aden started dragging his feet, “tell you what, if you get your homework finished, I’ll let you decide what we order for dinner, deal?”

“Deal.” Aden said, suddenly a lot less bothered about having to go upstairs, as he now ran up to his room to do his homework.

“Little does he know, I was going to let him choose anyway.” Lexa said with a smirk as she looked at Clarke, “So, anything particular that you want to do?”

“What would you normally do?” Clarke asked.

“Watch a movie or something,” Lexa replied, “not that exciting, huh.”

“A movie sounds good.” Clarke said with a nod and a small smile.

 

x-x-x-x

 

During the movie, and in the hours which followed, Lexa couldn’t stop sneaking glances at the blonde. Even though she had a little voice in her head telling her that she was being all kinds of creepy, she couldn’t help it. There was something about Clarke that was utterly captivating to Lexa, she thought that before seeing Clarke spend time with Aden, and it was something that multiplied as she watched Clarke playing Mario Kart with the kid.

“Are you losing on purpose or are you really that bad?” Lexa asked, laughing as Clarke took her eyes off the screen and turned around, slapping Lexa on the leg.

Aden laughed at the interaction. In the last year Lexa hadn’t always been the happiest, yet since she started spending time with Clarke she was laughing and smiling a lot more. Girls that Lexa had hung out with in the past were always nice to him when his sister was around, but he knew Clarke was different, she was genuinely a nice person. He liked most of Lexa’s friends, especially her soccer teammates, part of him hoped that Clarke would be around for a while.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Later that evening, after pizza which Aden had chosen, Lexa was sitting with Clarke on the sofa, while Aden had fallen asleep in his favourite chair.

“He’s a great kid.” Clarke said, a smile on her lips as she looked at Aden.

“Yeah,” Lexa said with a nod, “he is. I mean, he’s a total pain in the ass at times…”

Clarke laughed, causing a smile to play across Lexa’s lips.

“But he’s my brother, you know.” Lexa continued, “and he’s cute, which is actually part of the problem, because he knows how cute he is. Butter literally wouldn’t melt in that boys’ mouth when he wants something.”

Lexa’s phone, which was sitting on the table lit up, letting her know she had a message. She reached over and picked it up.

“It’s from your mom,” Lexa said, glancing at Clarke before reading the message, “apparently she’s been trying to call you for the last two hours, she’s getting worried.”

Clarke picked her phone up, to find out the battery was dead.

“Battery’s dead.” She said with a sigh.

“I’ll let her know,” Lexa said with a small laugh, “my dad should be home soon, I can give you a lift home when he gets back, or if it’s an emergency I can wake Aden…”

“I’m sure it’s not an emergency,” Clarke said with a soft smile, “she just gets worried if she doesn’t hear from me for a while.”

“The curse of an only child.” Lexa said, texting Abby and letting her know that Clarke’s phone was dead, and that she’d give her a lift home when her dad got back, “done.”

“Thanks.” Clarke said, “I’ve had a lot of fun today.”

“Me too.” Lexa said with a smile and a nod.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while longer, both of them watching the movie. Lexa noticed that the two of them were getting closer, eventually ending up sitting close enough that their legs were resting against each other.

“What are you going to do about the soccer trial?” Clarke asked, eventually breaking the silence.

“I don’t know,” Lexa replied with a sigh, “part of me thinks I’d be stupid not to go, but the other part of me knows that my mom really won’t approve…”

“Going to the trial doesn’t mean that you’re not going to go to college though,” Clarke said, looking at the brunette, “you can do both.”

“What would you do?” Lexa asked, turning slightly so she was looking at Clarke.

“I’d know that they’d sent the letter to the wrong person, I have literally no coordination whatsoever.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to laugh, “seriously though, I would probably explain to my mom that I could do both, and you can do both.”

There was something about the way that Lexa was looking at her that made Clarke furrow her brow a little.

“What?” she asked.

“One of the most beautiful things about you, is that you don’t realise just how prefect you are…” Lexa replied, unable to stop the words tumbling from her lips, as she reached across the small distance between them and softly brushed a piece of loose hair back behind Clarke’s ear.

Clarke’s breath caught in her chest a little as Lexa softly trailed her fingers down her jaw, swallowing hard as Lexa slowly started to close the gap between them. She felt as though her heart was physically going to jump right out of her chest as Lexa’s soft lips covered hers, it took her a few moments to realise what was going on, but as she did she returned the kiss.

As Clarke returned the kiss, Lexa slipped her hand towards the back of Clarke’s head, softly resting it against the back of her neck as the kiss deepened. When Lexa backed away ever so slightly to change the angle of the kiss, Clarke pulled back further.

“I… I have to go.” She said, standing up and rushing from the house, grabbing her jacket as she left.

Lexa sighed, dropping her head back against the sofa as she looked up at the ceiling. She was sure that Clarke was interested, she had no idea how she had read the situation so wrong.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“Clarke, honey,” Abby said as she saw Clarke hang up her jacket before heading for the stairs, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah, mom,” Clarke said, wiping her eyes quickly, “everything’s fine.”

“Did Lexa drop you home?” Abby asked.

“No,” Clarke replied, shaking her head, her eyes fixed on the stairs, “I walked…”

“What happened honey?” Abby said as she walked over to where Clarke was standing.

“She… er… she kissed me, mom…” Clarke said, her brow furrowed as she looked at her mom.

“And you didn’t want her to?” Abby asked, knowing exactly how her daughter felt about the brunette, so she was a little confused about why Clarke was upset.

“No, I did… I think… I don’t know…” Clarke said, tears falling from her eyes again, “I just… freaked out and left.”

“Oh honey…” Abby said with a sigh, wrapping Clarke up in a hug.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

Clarke had finished putting her books in her locker when she saw Anya walking past.

“Anya…” she said, causing the other girl to stop and look at her, telling immediately from the look on Anya’s face that she wasn’t happy about something, “have you… is Lexa here yet?”

“Her car is in the parking lot, so I would assume so.” Anya replied, the anger that she felt towards Clarke quickly disappearing when she figured that Clarke already felt bad about what had happened.

“I tried to call her yesterday,” Clarke said, her brow furrowed a little, “she didn’t answer, she hasn’t answered any of my texts either…”

“She’s a little embarrassed about what happened,” Anya said, “she thought you were interested, she’s wondering about how she could’ve read the situation so wrong.”

“She didn’t read it wrong…” Clarke replied honestly, “I just freaked out. She could be with anyone that she wants, I just… I don’t understand why she would want to be with me.”

“You really have no idea how much she likes you, do you.” Anya said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head a little, “listen, she’s probably going to avoid you today, because she’s going to think you don’t want to see her. We have a soccer game later, if you want to talk to her, she won’t be able to avoid you there.”

Clarke nodded her head a little, before Anya turned around and started to walk away.

“Anya,” Clarke said, Anya turning back and looking at her, “thanks.”

“Don’t make me regret it, princess.” Anya said with a wave of her hand as she walked away.

 

x-x-x-x

 

When Lexa didn’t turn up to history class, and avoided Clarke at lunch, she decided to take Anya’s advice and see Lexa at the soccer game. She got there early and saw Lexa, Anya, Ontari and Octavia walking towards the changing room.

“Can we talk?” she said quietly as she looked at Lexa.

Lexa nervously bit at her lower lip, her eyes fixed on the floor not the blonde, as she nodded slightly before turning to the others.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” She said, the others nodding before walking towards the changing rooms, Octavia smiling a little at Clarke.

“About what happened on Saturday…” Clarke started to say.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said, interrupting her, “I’m usually pretty good at reading things, but this time I fucked up, big time, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again…”

“You didn’t fuck up, Lexa.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to look at her for the first time since they started talking, confusion clear on her face, “you didn’t read anything wrong, I just freaked out… I just don’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Lexa asked, stepping closer to the blonde.

“Why you would be interested in me.” Clarke said so quietly that if Lexa hadn’t stepped closer to her she would have missed.

“Are you serious?” Lexa said, softly using her fingers to lift Clarke’s face so the blonde was looking at her, “Clarke, you fascinate me in so many ways, I can’t even explain it. You’re really funny, adorably cute at times, usually when you don’t mean to be… I think you’re probably the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out…”

“I still don’t understand…” Clarke replied.

“What’s to understand,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “I like you, Clarke, a lot. Pretty sure I already told you that though.”

“I thought you meant as a friend.” Clarke said, scrunching her face up slightly, which made Lexa laugh.

“Lexa,” Coach Titus said from down the hallway, causing both Clarke and Lexa to look at him, “the scout from the National Team is already here, get your butt in that changing room or you’ll start the game on the bench.”

“Yes Coach,” Lexa said, before turning and looking at Clarke again, “are you watching the game?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, “I am.”

“Good.” Lexa said with a nod of her own, a smile playing on her lips.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“We were so sure that she was going to fuck up the game,” Octavia said as she stood talking with Raven and Clarke after the game, as they looked at where Lexa was talking to the scout, “her head was all over the place earlier.”

“That was probably Clarke’s fault,” Raven replied, “Lexa kissed her on Saturday and she freaked out and ran away.”

“I didn’t run away.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes, “I walked, fast…”

Both Raven and Octavia laughed, Clarke feeling the blush creeping up her cheeks as Lexa turned and looked in their direction.

“So, are you two dating now, or…?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied with a shrug, “we haven’t really talked about it… yet. When we were talking outside the changing room Titus interrupted, telling her she needed to get changed.”

“Good game superstar.” Raven said as Lexa walked over to where they were standing.

“We’ll leave you to it.” Octavia said, looking between Clarke and Lexa, before she looked at Raven, “Raven, come on.”

“Why are we going anywhere,” Raven said as Octavia dragged her away, “you’re telling me you don’t want to find out what’s about to be said?”

“We’ll find out later,” Octavia said, shaking her head, as Clarke and Lexa laughed a little at Raven, “let’s go.”

“So…” Lexa said as she looked back at Clarke, a small smile now dancing across her lips.

“Why am I nervous…” Clarke muttered, shaking her head a little.

“Because you’re adorable.” Lexa replied, making a small smile tug at Clarke’s lips, “you don’t need to be nervous though. How about we get go and get some food?”

“Like a date?” Clarke asked.

“If that’s what you want,” Lexa said, “if that’s not what you want, if you want to just stay friends then that’s cool too. We can just forget all about what happened at my place.”

“I don’t want to.” Clarke said, causing Lexa’s face to drop a little before she nodded, “wait, I didn’t mean it like that, I am such an idiot… I meant I didn’t want to forget about what happened.”

“Oh,” Lexa replied, her face brightening again, which made Clarke smile, “so, food?”

“I’d like that.” Clarke said with a nod.

“Great,” Lexa said with a smile, “I need to go and shower first, are you okay to wait?”

Clarke nodded a little.

“I’ll go and deal with all the questions from Raven while I wait for you.” Clarke said.

“Tell Reyes to deal with me.” Lexa said, causing Clarke to laugh, “I shouldn’t be long.”

Lexa stood and watched as Clarke started to walk in the direction that Raven and Octavia had gone, before she pumped her fist a little in celebration of getting Clarke to agree to a date.

“I saw that.” Clarke called back, as she glanced back at Lexa.

“You saw nothing.” Lexa yelled, causing Clarke to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff. Carries on from the previous chapter, Lexa and Clarke go out on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff I think I need to see a dentist. Hope you enjoy it.

Clarke had waited for Lexa in the carpark, putting up with all of Raven’s little comments until Octavia and Anya had dragged Raven away, after they had also had their amusement, obviously. She could steadily feel the nerves building in her stomach as she started to question what she was doing. Lexa was the most popular girl in school, everyone loved her, Clarke couldn’t help second guess what was going on. There was a little voice in her head that was telling her to be careful, that this might all just be some kind of stupid joke to Lexa, but deep down Clarke knew that wasn’t the case. Lexa wasn’t that kind of person.

A small smile made its way to Clarkes lips as she saw Lexa walking towards her, the brunette definitely had a spring in her step as she whistled away to herself, her bag thrown over one shoulder.

“Hey…” Lexa said, a smile spreading across her lips when she saw the blonde.

Clarke loved to see Lexa smile, the real smile, the one that made her eyes sparkle, though it wasn’t one that she got to see very often.

“You ready to go and get food?” Lexa asked as she put her bag in the back of her car, Clarke nodded slightly in reply, “do you need to text your mom, let her know what’s happening?”

“She’s working late,” Clarke replied, shaking her head a little, “as long as I’m back before she gets home it’s all good.”

“And what time does she get home?” Lexa said, walking around to the driver’s side of the car, motioning for Clarke to get in the passenger side.

“Usually about midnight, unless she’s doing a nightshift,” Clarke said, getting into the car, “but tonight is just a late shift.”

“I’ll have you home well before midnight,” Lexa said with a small smirk, “it’s a school night, and this is our first date, what kind of girl do you think I am?”

Lexa glanced at Clarke, a laugh escaping her as she saw the blondes face flush.

Clarke fought to keep the smile off her own lips as she blushed, she knew she failed as she heard Lexa laughing again before she started to the car and drove out of the parking lot.

“So,” Lexa said as she drove, “what do you feel like eating?”

“I don’t mind,” Clarke replied, glancing at her, “pizza maybe?”

“Pizza,” Lexa said with a nod, “okay, we can do that.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

As soon as they walked into the pizza place, Lexa couldn’t help but groan a little, she’d picked the same place as her teammates to get something to eat. She looked at Clarke to see if the blonde had noticed them as well, and from the way that Clarke furrowed her brow and looked at the floor she knew she had.

“Yo, Lex!” Ontari shouted, “come sit with us.”

“Not tonight guys.” Lexa replied.

“We can sit with them if you want to…” Clarke said quietly.

“Well, I don’t want to,” Lexa said, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at Clarke, “I didn’t come here to eat with them, I came here with you.”

Lexa shook her head as she heard laughter from the tables that her friends were sitting at, knowing that they were talking about her and Clarke.

“I have an idea,” she said, causing a very uncomfortable looking Clarke to look at her, “what kind of pizza do you want?”

“Ham and mushroom?” Clarke said.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Lexa asked, a small smile dancing across her lips, unable to control her laugh when Clarke once again started to blush, “you are so cute… wait here.”

Clarke did as Lexa said, while the other girl walked over and ordered their food. While Lexa was waiting, Raven walked over to where Clarke was standing.

“So,” Raven said, nudging her a little, “how’s it going?”

“We’re just getting food, Rae…” Clarke muttered.

“But this is a date, right?” Raven said, amusement clear on her face.

Clarke didn’t reply, but Raven took that as confirmation enough and quickly went back over to the table to confirm everyone’s suspicions that it was in fact a date.

“Let’s go.” Lexa said with a smile as she walked back over to where Clarke was standing, holding a pizza box.

“You don’t want to eat here with your friends?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed a little.

“Nope.” Lexa replied, flashing her another smile before she walked out of the pizza place and back over to her car.

Clarke followed Lexa, a little confused about where they were going, but getting back in Lexa’s car anyway. Lexa handed her the pizza box before starting the car.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“This is so much better than sitting with my asshole friends, right?” Lexa asked, nudging Clarke’s shoulder slightly.

Clarke couldn’t help but nod a little, sitting on the hood of Lexa’s car where they were parked on the hill overlooking the city was certainly better than sitting with anyone else.

“Do you always have a blanket in your car?” Clarke asked.

“What else am I going to use when I take a beautiful girl out on an impromptu date?” Lexa asked, before cringing a little when she realised how that sounded, “I’m joking of course… in all seriousness, yes, I do always have a blanket in my car, in case I break down and get stuck waiting in the cold.”

“Makes sense.” Clarke replied with a small nod.

“You know I was joking about the impromptu date thing, right,” Lexa said with a sigh, “you’re the first person I’ve gone on a date with since…”

“It’s okay,” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa, “I know you’re joking, it’s fine.”

“Sure?” Lexa asked, turning her head and looking at Clarke, the blonde nodding slightly, “have you dated much?”

Clarke laughed a little as Lexa cringed at herself yet again.

“It might surprise you, but I don’t get asked on many dates.” Clarke said, a slightly smirk playing on her lips, “People tend to… not even talk to me if they can, unless of course they need help with a project, or something…”

“Their loss,” Lexa replied honestly, “cause I think you’re pretty darn awesome, and other people would as well if they took the chance to talk to you.”

Clarke felt a smile on her lips again and, without thinking about it too much, rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” she asked quietly.

“This is perfect.” Lexa replied, putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and softly resting her head against the blonde’s.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“I had a fun.” Clarke said a small smile on her lips as she and Lexa stood at her front door.

“Me too,” Lexa replied with a smile of her own, “did you have enough fun to want to go out again sometime?”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, as a smile started to grow on Lexa’s lips, “I think I’d like that.”

Clarke felt her mouth start to go dry as Lexa bit down on her lip slightly as she looked at her.

“Can I… er… would it be okay if I kissed you?” Lexa asked, finding herself stumbling over her words, but not wanting to freak Clarke out again.

Rather than reply, Clarke simply nodded her head a little, a small smile playing on her lips as Lexa closed the gap between them, softly capturing her lips with her own. One of Lexa’s hands came up to softly cradle her face, while the other slipped around her waist. Clarke’s put her own arms over the brunette’s shoulders, as Lexa pulled her a little closer. Clarke felt herself sigh a little as Lexa deepened the kiss.

They were both so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the car that pulled into the driveway, nor did they hear the car door close, or the footsteps approaching them.

“Don’t mind me…” Abby said, moving past them as easily as she could, a small smile on her lips as they jumped apart a little, before she went into the house and closed the door behind her.

Lexa couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as Clarke turned the brightest shade of red that she had ever seen.

“Whoops…” Lexa said, causing Clarke to huff out a laugh.

“I should probably…” Clarke said, motioning to the door, really not wanting to move away from Lexa.

“Yeah…” Lexa replied, with a small nod, her fingers softly trailing patterns on Clarke’s waist through the shirt she was wearing, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“As we both go to the same school, I’d say there’s a pretty good probability that you’ll see me tomorrow.” Clarke said, a smirk tugging at her lips as Lexa rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Lexa said, a smile now on her lips.

“Yes,” Clarke said with a nod, “you’ll see me tomorrow…”

“Can I…” Lexa started to say, her words cut off when Clarke’s lips found hers.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke said, biting her lower lip as she turned and walked into her house.

The smile on Lexa’s lips didn’t leave her all the way home.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“What’s got you all smiley?” Lexa’s mom asked as the girl walked into the living room and kissed her on the head.

“Nothing.” Lexa replied, her smile widening again as she sat down on the sofa.

“That sounds like a lie to me,” Gustus said a smile on his own lips, “how’s Clarke?”

“She’s great.” Lexa said, feeling as though she couldn’t smile any more than she was.

“I think I need to meet this Clarke girl.” Her mom said, a small smile on her own lips, “see just what it is that is making my daughter smile like she just scored the winning goal in the World Cup.”

“Shut up, mom…” Lexa muttered, burying her face in a cushion as Gustus’ laugh filled the room.

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So, how’s Lexa?” Abby asked as Clarke got herself a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Mom…” Clarke groaned, causing Abby to laugh.

“Well, I’m at least happy that you’ve realised you don’t mind her kissing you.” Abby said, laughing again as Clarke put her face in her hands.

“I’m going to bed.” Clarke said, walking towards the door.

“I love you.” Abby called after her, still laughing.

“I love you too.” Clarke replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has something that she needs to talk to Clarke about, and Clarke opens up to Lexa about her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping that you all enjoy this chapter, it touches a little on why Clarke is as quiet as she is. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think.

 

Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa at all that day at school, they’d shared a few text messages but hadn’t been able to meet up, so Clarke decided to be proactive. Rather than wait for Lexa to be able to see her, as it had been Lexa who’d been having the busy day, after school Clarke made her way over to the bleachers near where the girls soccer team was practising. She had some homework that she could get started on, but found herself wanting to draw instead, so that’s what she did.

x-x-x-x-x

  


“Don’t look now, but I think you have an audience.” Anya said, nudging Lexa as they walked over to their water bottles.

Lexa furrowed her brow a little, wondering what Anya was talking about, before she looked over at the bleachers. She couldn’t stop the small smile that started to take over her lips as she saw Clarke sitting there.

“I take it your date went well?” Anya asked, not failing to notice the way Lexa’s lips tugged up into a smile as she looked at Clarke.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied with a nod, “she didn’t run away when I kissed her, which is always a plus.”

“Always a good sign.” Anya agreed with a nod of her own.

“Aww.” Ontari said, walking up behind the pair, draping her arm across Lexa’s shoulders, “your girlfriend came to watch you play.”

“I actually haven’t seen her all day.” Lexa said before she could stop herself, knowing that Ontari was probably going to make fun of her, that was her way after all.

“You’ve literally just had your first date and you’re already missing her after not seeing her for one day?” Ontari asked, amusement clear in her voice, “you are so whipped.”

“I’ll show you whipped.” Lexa said, nudging her friend.

Anya stood shaking her head as the two of them ran off in the direction of one of the balls, Lexa clipping the back of Ontari’s heels slightly, sending her tumbling over her own feet.

  


x-x-x-x-x

  


Clarke couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Lexa trip Ontari, the other girl getting up and chasing after her. Her laughter didn’t lessen as Titus made both Lexa and Ontari run laps for being stupid. She got so lost in the drawing that she was doing that she didn’t notice that practice had finished, almost jumping out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Jesus…” Clarke said, trying to get her breathing under control as she looked back at Lexa.

“It’s just Lexa actually,” Lexa replied with a grin, “so, do you come here often, or…”

Clarke laughed again, shaking her head a little as she put her sketch book back in her bag.

“Do you need a lift home?” Lexa asked, standing up and offering Clarke her hand so she could pull her up.

Lexa pulled a little too hard, or just hard enough depending on your point of view, causing Clarke to stumble slightly. Lexa’s hands quickly going to her waist to steady her.

“Hey…” Lexa said, a smile dancing on her lips.

“Smooth…” Clarke said with another huff of a laugh, not complaining at all as Lexa softly kissed her.

“It was kind of smooth,” Lexa said with the quirk of an eyebrow, “got you in my arms and got me a kiss.”

Clarke shook her head again, her cheeks heating up a little as she started walking towards the car park, Lexa’s fingers linking with hers as they walked.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Lexa said as they neared her car, “a few of us are thinking about going camping this weekend, are you interested?”

“I’m going to have to ask my mom,” Clarke replied, “though I can pretty much guarantee that she’ll say no.”

“Okay, why?” Lexa asked, her brow furrowed slightly as she opened the car, putting her bag in the back before turning back to get Clarke’s bag.

“I’m an only child, remember,” Clarke said, handing Lexa her bag, “that involves a whole other level of over-protectiveness. Plus, she’ll probably be worried that something will happen and I’ll be left on my own.”

“I’d never leave you on your own.” Lexa said as she looked at the blonde, “Raven’s already been invited.”

“What’s going on with her and Anya?” Clarke asked as they both got into the car.

“No idea,” Lexa replied with a shrug, “I asked Anya about it and she basically said that she finds Raven entertaining but didn’t expand on that.”

“Well, I’ll ask my mom about camping, but please don’t get your hopes up about it.” Clarke said as Lexa started the car.

“We can tell her you’ll be sharing a tent with Raven if you think that would help.” Lexa said, a smirk tugging at her lips as she glanced at Clarke.

“You just assume that I’ll be sharing a tent with you?” Clarke asked, making Lexa laugh out loud as she shook her head slightly, “plus, you seem to be forgetting that my mom had to walk around us on the porch last night.”

“No, I remember,” Lexa said, amusement clear in her voice, “I don’t think I’ll be forgetting that shade of red that you turned any time soon.”

“Asshole.” Clarke grumbled, again making Lexa laugh.

As she was driving she couldn’t help but think about how much Clarke was opening up to her in the very short time since they became friends, and then more. The girl had barely spoken to her, or anyone other than her friends group, but Lexa was now finding out that she had a wicked sense of humour.

x-x-x-x-x

  


Clarke and Lexa were laughing about something as they walked into Clarke’s house, they still had their history project to finish, Clarke’s laughter stopped as she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey mom,” she said, “I didn’t know you were here, I didn’t see your car outside.”

“The car’s in the shop,” Abby replied, “someone reversed into it in the hospital parking lot.”

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed in worry as she looked at her mom.

“Oh yeah,” Abby said with a nod, “I wasn’t in it at the time. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about though.”

“Okay…” Clarke said as she sat down at the table.

“I’ll go and wait in the living room, give you two some space.” Lexa said with a soft smile.

“Someone at work has invited me out for dinner.” Abby said, uncertainty on her face as she looked at Clarke.

It had been a couple of years since Jake passed away, and Abby hadn’t dated since, but she didn’t know how Clarke was going to react.

“Oh…” Clarke said, looking down at her hands, “dinner as in a date?”

“Yes,” Abby replied with a nod, “I haven’t given him an answer yet, I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

“You should totally go if you want to,” Clarke said, her tone of voice letting Abby known that she wasn’t as okay about it as she was trying to be, “I mean, it’s been a couple of years since dad died, and… he wouldn’t… no, you should go.”

“Are you sure?” Abby asked, “if this is something…”

“If you want to go, then you should.” Clarke said, interrupting her, “dad would want you to be happy.”

“Okay.” Abby said with a nod.

  


x-x-x-x-x

  


Lexa couldn’t help but notice how quiet Clarke was being after she talked to her mom, anything that Lexa was asking her was getting one word answers and no eye contact at all. They were sitting in Clarke’s room, with the door open, as Abby didn’t seem to trust them with the door closed after their display on the porch the night before.

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked, not wanting to push Clarke but wanting to let her know that she was there if she needed to talk about anything.

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a nod, still not looking at Lexa, “we need to finish this…”

“This doesn’t have to be in until next week, Clarke,” Lexa said, putting the book down, “there’s no rush.”

“I’m fine.” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“What did your mom want to talk to you about?” Lexa asked, deciding that the direct approach was probably the best one.

“She, er, she has a date.” Clarke said.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Lexa said, suddenly a little unsure.

“I don’t know,” Clarke replied with a sigh, running her hand through her hair as she put her book down on her bed and stood up, walking over to the window, “I mean, it shouldn’t be, she’s a grown adult, it’s her life, she…”

Lexa didn’t say anything as she stood up from the bed and walked over to Clarke, slowly putting her arms around the blonde’s waist from behind, giving Clarke every opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. The way Clarke seemed to melt into the contact let her know that she was more than open to it.

“Did I ever tell you about my dad?” Clarke asked quietly.

“No.” Lexa replied, resting her chin on the blonde’s shoulder as Clarke covered Lexa’s hands with her own.

“He was my best friend,” Clarke said, “as you know my mom works a lot, she always has, you don’t get to be one of the best doctors in your field if you don’t put in the work. My dad was an engineer, he worked a lot too during the week but weekends were our thing, he always made sure he was home at the weekend. We’d sneak out of the house late at night and drive out of the city to look at the stars… He was late home from work one night, my mom was working late too, so I was on my own… The phone rings and it’s his work, telling me that there was this accident…”

As Clarke’s voice started to crack with emotion Lexa tightened her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“I called my mom at work, but they said she couldn’t come to the phone, she was busy…” Clarke continued, “she’d managed to get them to agree to let her operate on him, which she shouldn’t have done… There are rules about working on family, you’re not allowed, but my mom is stubborn…”

“Guess I know where you get it from then.” Lexa said, making Clarke laugh a little even with the sadness.

“I managed to get to the hospital, but I was too late,” Clarke said, “he was gone…”

“I’m sorry…” Lexa said, softly placing a kiss on Clarke’s neck.

“Me and mom didn’t really talk about it,” Clarke said with a sigh, “she threw herself into work, and I withdrew even more than I already had been. If it wasn’t for Raven I probably would’ve just given up…”

“Remind me to thank her.” Lexa said, causing Clarke’s breath to catch a little in her throat.

Clarke turned around in Lexa’s arms, putting her arms around Lexa’s waist as the brunette held her close.

“You know, if you didn’t want your mom to go on that date, I’m sure she wouldn’t.” Lexa said quietly.

“I know,” Clarke replied, “but I shouldn’t… I know my dad wouldn’t want her to stay alone for the rest of her life, it’s just… it’s hard to think that she might be moving on…”

“I wouldn’t really look at it as moving on,” Lexa said, “your dad was obviously a massive part of her life, you know, they had you, and were together for years, and probably still would be if your dad was still here. Your dad is always going to be a big part of your mom’s life, and yours, she’s never going to forget him, and neither are you…”

  


x-x-x-x-x

  


When Abby went upstairs to check on Clarke and Lexa she found them fast asleep on Clarke’s bed. Clarke was laying with her head on Lexa’s shoulder, the brunette’s arms were wrapped around her, as Clarke’s fist gripped onto her shirt. She knew she would have to wake them up soon so Lexa could go home, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that just yet, deciding to leave them sleeping for a little while longer.


End file.
